


Humorzasty Key

by Martynax



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax





	Humorzasty Key

Key był w definitywnie złym humorze. Nie wyspał się porządnie od jakiś pięciu dni; trzy/cztery godziny snu to była maksymalna ilość, żywił się wyłącznie burgerami (kochał je, ale po takim czasie to było po prostu _za dużo_ i dodatkowo tęsknił za swoją rodziną.   
\- Długo jeszcze zanim dojedziemy na miejsce? – zapytał z poirytowaniem.   
\- Piętnaście minut i będziemy – odpowiedział kierowca.   
Key wymruczał podziękowania i przemieścił się niecierpliwie na siedzeniu. Właśnie wracali do mieszkania SHINee pierwszy raz od miesiąca i po prostu marzył żeby zobaczyć swoje łóżko, kanapę, dywan i, cholerną podłogę, też. Słyszał jak Taemin i Jonghyun śmieją się z czegoś na tyłkach busa, Minho grał w coś na swoim telefonie, a Onew spał z głową opartą o jego ramię. Jeśli Kibum miał być szczery to był trochę zazdrosny o to, że pozostali chłopcy zajmowali się sobą, a on siedział sam w paskudnym nastroju, ignorując podszepty świadomości, że to przez jego suczy humor. Najbardziej jednak brakowało mu towarzystwa słodkiego Tae, który choć nie był jakoś bardzo rozmowy i nie zabawiał go dziwnymi opowiastkami, co często robił Jonghyun, to wystarczało, że po prostu [i]był[/i]. A teraz siedział z tyłu z Jjongiem (Key ignorował fakt, że oni zawsze siedzieli razem z tyłu) i śmiał się od jakiejś godziny, paplając o tym co zrobi, gdy znajdą się w mieszkaniu, uwolnieni od wszechobecnych kamer. Kiedy zajechali na miejsce, Key wyskoczył z busa i niczym chmura gradowa, popędził do wnętrza budynku, mrucząc szorstkie ‘dzień dobry’ do każdej mijanej osoby. Wszedł do mieszkania i skierował się do łazienki, aby szybko się odświeżyć i pójść spać. Słyszał jak reszta zespołu wchodzi do środka, krząta się po pokojach i wykrzykuje zachwyty nad tym, że są w domu. Po naprawdę szybkim prysznicu, owinięty tylko w ręcznik, zaraz po wyjściu z łazienki, natknął się na Taemina. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego uroczo i prześledził wzrokiem jego, wciąż mokre, ramiona, potem skierował się w dół, po brzuchu aż do białego ręcznika owiniętego na biodrach. Jego policzki zabarwił rumieniec i przestąpił z nogi na nogę.   
\- Możesz się odsunąć? – burknął Kibum, wciąż będąc poirytowany tym, że Taemin całą sześciogodzinną drogę spędził na rozmowie z Jonghyunem, na niego nie zwracając uwagi. Sam nie był pewien skąd to się wzięło.   
\- Key hyung, stało się coś? – zmartwił się Tae.   
\- Nie rozumiesz prostego polecenia, Taemin? Odsuń. Się!   
Starał się nie widzieć, jak rozczarowanie i ból pojawiają się na twarzy najmłodszego członka zespołu i starał zignorować bolesne pulsowanie w klatce piersiowej, wiedząc, że to jego wina. Tae nie zasłużył na takie traktowanie, prawdopodobnie nawet nie wiedział dlaczego Key jest zły. Jednak nim Kibum zdążył otworzyć usta i przeprosić, Taemin wyminął go i zamknął się w łazience. Chwilę później usłyszał szum odkręcanej wody.   
\- Czasami jesteś takim humorzastym dupkiem. – Głos Jonghyuna rozległ się z końca korytarza.   
Key wzruszył ramionami i nie chcąc pogarszać sytuacji, po prostu odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł zamknąć w swoim pokoju. Wiedział, że będzie musiał przeprosić Tae, ale zamierzał to zrobić dopiero wieczorem; teraz musiał się przespać.

***

Key obudził się, kiedy za oknem było już całkowicie ciemno, a on sam miał odrobinę lepszy nastrój, choć wciąż był zaspany. Zerknięcie za zegarek uświadomiło go, że dochodzi dwudziesta druga, więc wzdychając ciężko, wstał z łóżka, założył dresowe spodnie i koszulkę, po czym poszedł coś przekąsić. W mieszkaniu było cicho i ciemno, więc starał się robić jak najmniej hałasu, skoro wszyscy spali. Po omacku doszedł do kuchni i zapalił światło, mrużąc oczy przez chwilowe oślepienie. Nie mając siły na robienie czegoś bardziej finezyjnego, wyciągnął płatki śniadaniowe i zalał je zimnym mlekiem. I naprawdę już dawno nic nie smakowało mu tak bardzo, jak to. Był pewien, że jeśli w najbliższym czasie ujrzy burgera albo kurczaka, na którego wciąż nalegał Onew, to dostanie napadu szału. Cisza jaka zalegała w mieszkaniu była muzyką dla jego uszu; żadnych pisków fanek, wykrzykiwanych pytań o jego życie prywatne, ani dudnienia głośników na koncertach. Naprawdę czuł się cudownie. Skończył jeść, zgasił światło i ruszył do swojego pokoju. Jednak kiedy przechodził obok drzwi Taemina, przystanął i westchnął ciężko. Teraz, gdy minął mu zły humor spowodowany przemęczeniem i zazdrością, czuł się jeszcze gorzej przez to jak potraktował młodszego chłopaka. Powoli i po cichu nacisnął klamkę, po czym ostrożnie wsunął się do środka, prawie wrzeszcząc z przerażenia, gdy okazało się, że Tae leży na łóżku i bawi się swoją komórką.   
\- Key hyung – powiedział zaskoczony maknae, skierowując na niego wyświetlacz telefonu i gwałtownie siadając na łóżku.   
Kibum poczuł jak zaczyna walić mu serce i sam nie wiedział dlaczego tak się dzieje. Ostrożnie przeszedł przez pokój (naprawdę nie wiedział na co może natknąć się na podłodze Taemina) i usiadł na łóżku obok młodszego chłopaka.   
\- Dlaczego jeszcze nie śpisz? – zapytał.   
\- Usnąłem po południu i obudziłem się jakąś godzinę temu – wyjaśnił Tae, szarpiąc za materiał swojej koszulki. – Wszyscy spali, więc żeby nie robić hałasu zostałem tutaj i nudziłem się, obracając telefon w dłoniach.   
Key uśmiechnął się do niego i oparł o ścianę. Telefon Tae dawał słabą poświatę, która pozwalała Key’owi widzieć twarz chłopaka.   
\- Chciałem cię przeprosić za moje zachowanie – wyrzucił wreszcie z siebie. – Byłem przemęczony i wiesz, że zdarza mi się być humorzastym.   
Kibum patrzył zadowolony, jak na ustach Tae pojawia się mały uśmiech, a on sam przekrzywia delikatnie głowę.   
\- Myślałem, że byłeś zły na mnie – powiedział chłopak po chwili ciszy.   
\- Na ciebie te... znaczy, nie. Byłem poirytowany ogólnie – wytłumaczył, plącząc się lekko.   
Naprawdę nie chciał wyjawiać, że był zazdrosny o Tae, ponieważ sam do końca nie wiedział jak to wyjaśnić. W czasie ich ostatniej trasy bardzo się do siebie zbliżyli i czasami łapał się na tym, że patrzy na Tae inaczej. To nie był już tylko słodki maknae zespołu, to był seksowny Taemin ze wspaniałym, szczupłym ciałem, ładną buzią i pociągającym spojrzeniem.   
\- Więc, jak sądzę, po tym jak się wyspałeś już ci przeszło? – Tae uniósł jedną brew do góry i to nie powinno wydawać się Key’owi tak bardzo urocze, jak się wydawało.   
\- Wybaczysz mi? – Wydął dolną wargę i zamrugał zalotnie rzęsami.   
Taemin parsknął śmiechem, kiedy to zobaczył i pokiwał entuzjastycznie głową, wyciągając w jego stronę ramiona. Kibum wzdychając z ulgą, klęknął przed Tae i przytulił się do niego, aby przypieczętować rozejm. Ramiona chłopaka były ciepłe i lekko kościste, ale och, jak bardzo znajome. Nie mogąc się oprzeć, wtulił twarz w odrobinę przydługie włosy Taemina i zaciągnął się głęboko ich zapachem. Pachniały lakierem do włosów, którego nigdy nie szczędzili im styliści i czymś delikatnym, co wprowadziło serce Key’a w szybszy bieg. Tae zdawał się czerpać z tego uścisku tyle samo radości co on, ponieważ zsuwając się lekko, pociągnął Kibuma na siebie, tak, że w ostatecznym rozrachunku raper leżał pomiędzy nogami maknae, z głową na jego piersi. To było odrobinę dziwne, ponieważ Tae był drobniejszy niż on, ale Key nigdy nie czuł się bezpieczniej i lepiej w czyichś ramionach. Taemin jedną dłonią przeczesywał jego włosy palcami, a drugą wsunął za jego koszulkę i drapał go po plecach.   
\- Och, to cudowne – jęknął Key, zanim mógł się powstrzymać.   
Pod policzkiem poczuł, jak klatka piersiowa Tae trzęsie się ze śmiechu, więc w odwecie posmyrał palcami bok chłopaka, sprawiając, że ten szarpnął się i skulił lekko.   
\- Nie rób tak, Key hyung – prychnął.   
\- Jak? – zapytał i znów połaskotał bok Tae; reakcja była dokładnie taka sama, jak poprzednio.   
\- Przestań – zaśmiał maknae i zaczął wiercić pod łaskoczącymi go palcami.   
I Kibum naprawdę nie wiedział, kiedy zaczęli tarzać się po łóżku i łaskotać na zmianę, zaśmiewając do łez.   
\- Och, stop, stop! – wydyszał Taemin, łapiąc gwałtownie oddech i wciąż chichocząc sporadycznie.   
Key również miał małe problemy ze złapaniem oddechu, więc opadł bez sił obok Tae i odwrócił bokiem w jego stronę. W pokoju panowały całkowite ciemności, ponieważ komórka chłopaka spadła na podłogę w czasie, gdy się wygłupiali, więc Key nie mógł widzieć jego twarzy, tak jak poprzednio. Jednak czuł ciepły oddech maknae muskający jego policzek i kolano ocierające się o niego. Leżeli przez chwilę w ciszy, aż nagle przerwał ją Taemin.   
\- Dobrze cię mieć, Key hyung – powiedział delikatnie i to było tym, co pozbawiło Key’a zahamowań.   
Czuł się przytłoczony ciepłem bijącym od ciała leżącego obok niego i nagłym przypływem uczuć, do tego chłopaka. Kierowany impulsem, pochylił się do przodu, dłonią namierzając twarz Tae i przycisnął usta do miejsca, gdzie myślał, że znajdują się jego wargi. Trafił w kącik ust, ale szybko to skorygował i złożył mokry pocałunek na ich środku. Spodziewał się, że chłopak go odepchnie, albo zastygnie w szoku, jednak ten wyciągnął dłoń, objął nią policzek Key’a i docisnął ich usta mocniej do siebie. Kibum zamruczał pozytywnie zaskoczony i przysunął się bliżej. Całowali się słodko i delikatnie, masując swoje wargi i dotykając się koniuszkami języków. Key jęknął, czując nagły przypływ podniecenia, gdy Tae zacisnął pięść na jego włosach i zlikwidował ostatnie dzielące ich centymetry. Język Kibuma wsunął się głębiej do ust Taemina i obaj poruszyli się niespokojnie. Młodszy chłopak zarzucił nogę na biodro Key’a, więc ten złapał go za pośladek i ścisnął delikatnie. Kibum wiedział, że posuwają się za daleko i jeszcze chwila, a obaj stracą zdolność racjonalnego myślenia, dlatego odsunął głowę i złożył ostatni mokry pocałunek na opuchniętych ustach Taemina. Oddychali ciężko i lekko chrapliwie, wciąż w tej samej intymnej pozie; ręka Tae znajdowała się we włosach Key’a, a on wciąż trzymał młodszego mężczyznę za pośladek. Powoli wyplątali się z uścisku i Kibum nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, który rozlał się na jego twarzy. Czuł się szczęśliwy, ponieważ to co zrobili wydawało się _właściwe_ i było jak spełnienie największych marzeń Key’a. Szybko zrzucił spodnie, ponieważ wiedział, że będzie mu zbyt gorąco i wsunął się pod kołdrę, czekając aż Tae zrobi to samo.   
\- Nie powinieneś tu spać – powiedział maknae. – Rano na pewno ktoś tu zajrzy i...   
\- Zrozumieją – westchnął Key, przerzucając rękę przez talię chłopaka i wtulając twarz w jego kark. Leżeli w pozycji na łyżeczkę i było ciepło, przyjemnie i dobrze. – Kocham cię.   
Przez chwilę był zaskoczony tym, jak miękko i czule to zabrzmiało – było znacznie inne od tonacji w jakiej zwykle to wymawiał. To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy mówił te słowa, ale pierwszy gdy brzmiały w ten sposób, jakby zyskały na wartości. I choć nie mógł widzieć twarzy Taemina, to wiedział, że chłopak się uśmiechał, gdy odpowiadał:  
\- Ja ciebie też, Key hyung. Śpij dobrze. 


End file.
